


Remember

by bryyee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Domestic, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Gen, Groundhog Day, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryyee/pseuds/bryyee
Summary: In which Obi Wan dies on the death star and wakes up back in his and Anakin's shared suite in the Jedi Temple.It seems he's got another chance to make everything right, AND at he and Anakin's friendship.Or is this only a trick of the Force?Perhaps he could figure out what's going on if only he could remember what happened before he woke up in their suite...Obikin if you squint.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Remember

Obi Wan remembers all the times he should have died. All the times at Maul's hand, or Ventress', during the Clone Wars; and he remembers the one time he'd wished he'd been left to burn in the fires of Mustafar alongside the friend he'd doomed to that very fate. 

That last one had taken many years and all of his Jedi training to finally release the feelings to the Force.

But before Mustafar, he'd always imagined Anakin would be with him when he died.

After Mustafar, well, it was heartbreaking to realize how wrong he had been. After Mustafar, after Order 66, after the genocide of the Jedi Order, Obi Wan had come to accept that, likely, he would die on his own in the deserts of Tatooine.

So, when he'd stared into the cold, obsidian abyss of Darth Vader's mask on the Death Star, Obi Wan Kenobi's final thought was of how peculiar it was that his original assumption had been right after all.

And then...

He had opened his eyes to the impossible...

\---

"Anakin!" Obi Wan Kenobi's alarmed shout from the living room startles Anakin Skywalker through the wall.

He'd just gone to brush his teeth after finishing their holomovie. What could possibly have happened between then and now?

A quick check of the Force tells the younger Jedi that there is no danger, yet his former Master's distress is true and sharp.

Anakin comes around the corner into their living room, a toothbrush sticking out from his mouth and lips foamy with toothpaste.

"Ffmwhat iv ip, Mafter?" He mumbles around the act of cleaning his teeth.

Obi Wan is sitting very straight in his chair, hands clenched in fists on the armrests. He turns around as Anakin enters the room, so slowly Anakin almost makes a jibe at Obi Wan's care for the dramatic. But then he sees the downright distirbing look in his blue eyes --wide, disbelieving and so...sad?

He takes the toothbrush out of his mouth, "Kriff, Master, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Upon laying eyes on Anakin, the sorrowful haunted look in Obi Wan's gaze is immediately washed over by relief, so profound and complex in the Force that it leaves Anakin feeling winded.

"Anakin!" He says again, like he is relishing the taste of the name on his tongue, and rises. He crosses the distance between them and throws his arms around Anakin's neck. Surprised, with toothpaste-laden spit splashing onto his chin and his best friend's robes, Anakin thinks he must finally be going insane. Or that Obi Wan is.

Hesitantly, suspiciously, Anakin returns Obi Wan's hug. He's always enjoyed physical contact, but he's familiar enough with his Master to know that Obi Wan typically does not.

"Ooohhkay, old man. Don't tell me you've finally gone senile on me. Who's gonna clean up our reports for me so that the Council only hears about the successful parts of our missions? In fact, who is going to put up with the 'successful' parts of our missions if you're not around?"

The words falling on Obi Wan's ears sound as natural as if Obi Wan's most recent memory of the two of them had not been of Anakon's future, so bleak that death would have been a gift. They sound right, and warm, and natural, and to think he had ever doubted the younger man, to think he had ever been anywhere but right here.

Come to think of it, as disjointed as Obi Wan had felt just a moment ago, trying to make sense of this whiplash turn of events, the confusion is fading, and surprisingly quickly. Obi Wan is left with only an odd, distant memory of his demise on the Death Star. Its almost as if the whole thing had happened in some horrible nightmare.

The present scene in front of him suddenly draws all of his attention.

He untangles himself from Anakin's body, feeling suddenly embarrassed, but cannot stop the...inexplicable choked feeling of wonder that rises in his throat as he places both hands firmly on Anakin's shoulder and stands back to get a good look him.

Anakin is here, firm and warm under Obi Wan's palms. And his signature is here, sparkling incandescently like he always used to --always has in the Force. Right?

There's his sleep clothes, hanging loosely over his lanky frame. Theres his dirty-blonde curls framing his face. Theres his flesh hand that has come to rest on Obi Wan's own shoulder. Theres his mechanical hand tightly gripping a toothbrush, and foamy spit falling from the side of his mouth, left gaping open. And there are his breeze-blue eyes, the scar across the right one, and the abject fear-laced confusion swimming in them.

Obi Wan realizes that Anakin's worry is for him. He shakes his head, it was just a vision, a nightmare. He must have fallen asleep watching the movie. But Anakin's Force signature is burning with questions and concern, and Obi Wan feels a little guilty for worrying him.

"Anakin," Obi Wan sings the name, "You're not free of me yet, please do relax. I simply had a...a vision," he lets his hands drop, and finally turns away to focus his attention on the mess in the living room. The throw blankets are all tangled and theres popcorn all over where Anakin was sitting,

"Not that your definition of 'success' doesnt takes 10 years off my lifespan with every mission. I swear, young one, one of these days you will get us into a mess so big, even my talents will not be able to talk you out of trouble," 

As he says them, the words leave Obi Wan chuckling with the strangest concoction of affection and sadness, and Obi Wan can no longer pinpoint why.Something to do with the vision, yes.

He wonders vaguely as he begins to clean the living room before bed, and as Anakin's worries gaze trails him still as they move around the room, whether he should report this odd vision to the Council. But, as he is brushing his own teeth, he realizes he can no longer remember what exactly the vision was about. All that remains is a strange and disconnected sensation. 

As he retires to his own room in their shared suite, some phantom pang of sadness prompts him to double check for Anakin in the Force. And there he finds him, glowing gently and rhythmically in sleep through their bond.

The vision must not have been that important after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Lotus-eater trope, one of my personal favorites.
> 
> Could be a longer piece but I thought I'd keep it short and sweet for now.


End file.
